Moments Of Beck & Jade
by BabyyBre
Summary: Random Moments...BADE story :  3


"I say hi,  
>You say hello,<br>We never say good-bye,  
>Cuz we don't want to mean it forever,<br>I guess this is where our life,  
>Begins.<p>

I wonder where,  
>We are going,<br>From here.  
>I wonder where,<br>Our life begins,  
>But other than right now,<br>Where does it end.

I wonder if you know what you do me,  
>I wonder if you know how I feel,<br>When I'm around you,  
>How even when your mad at me,<br>I can't help but smile,  
>Cuz you make me feel so wild about you,<br>Baby boo,  
>Yeah, I love you.<p>

Just hearing you laugh,  
>Seeing you smile,<br>Your baby blue eyes,  
>Everything about you,<br>Baby, it just makes my heartbeat.

Woot, woot.  
>You make my heart,<br>Skippp a beat.

If I haven't told ya in a while,  
>You are the reason,<br>I'm still standing here today,  
>Your the reason that I'm alive,<br>And one more thing,  
>Baby you can't forget,<br>At least I hope you don't.

Baby, you are the love of my life,  
>You are the reason I love myself,<br>And I love you.

I guess we're might to be forever,  
>This is no joke,<br>The way I feel for you,  
>It's one a kind,<br>And I know I won't ever feel like this again.

Just one more thing,  
>Before you go,<br>Ohh...I love you.  
>I love you.<br>I love you."

Beck smiled as he stopped down from the stage as the class busted out in cheers. "Good job Beck! An A for song writting."

"Thanks." He said quietly as he took a seat by his girlfriend. "Hey, love." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek softly. "Did you like it?"

"I didn't like it...I love it..." She grabbed his chin and turned him towards her and kissed him on the lips passionaly. "I love you Beckett James Oliver."

"I love you too...Jadelyyn Auggie Oliver." Beck said, seeing her develop a soft shy smile. He draped her arms around his girlfriend and layed his head on top of hers. "Forever mine?"

"Forever yours."

-BECK&JADE-

Jade walked limping from her house to Beck's truck. "Get the FUCK outta my house!" Her dad screamed at her. "You are a fucking whore, and I don't want you to fucking live here you damn as whore."

Jade turned around facing her dad. "FUCK YOU!" Jade turned back to walking to Beck's truck. She sat in the truck, slamming the passenger door shut.

Beck started the truck, pulled out of the driveway and turned the corner before Jade started bursted in tears. They didn't speak until they got back to the R.V.

The minute they stepped in the R.V. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade and said, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Beck moved them to there bed, and he layed there with Jade until cried herself to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and slipped out of his bed. He sat across from the bed and watched her sleep.

It was three am when Jade fluttered her eyes open and a smile grew on her face. "Babe?" Jade asked. "Why are you way over there?"

"You look so beautiful when you sleep." Beck quickly answered, the only other time Beck saw her happy and peaceful is when she was singing, and when she was with him. "I guess, I was just taking it in."

She smiled big and happy. "Liar." She said getting up from his bed, not remembering how she got out of her skinny jeans and t-shirt to one Beck t-shirt and nothing else. "I love you, Beck."

"I love you too boo." He said softly. "So...baby girl, are you going to tell me what happened between you and your father last night?"

"He found a condom in my mom's special room after he found my birth control when I left my purse downstairs yesterday." She quiclky explained. "He came in my room and started to scream and shout at me, when I denied it he slapped me and punched me in the stomach." She looked down shamelessly. "When he left my bedroom, I called you."

"Did he do anything to you?" Beck asked worried.

"No. When I packed up to come here...he just got mad...called me a whore. I tired to hold back, but I screamed back at him." Jade looks at Beck, her eyes looked so sad. "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"It's not your fault." He said getting up from his seat and wrapping her arms tightly around her slim figure. "Okay, NOT your fault."

She rested her head on his chest and whispered, "Thank you." He didn't say anything but squeezed her tighter and kissed her on the head because he knew that's all he had to hear.

Inside, he was wishing he could get his hands on Jade's dad and do to him what he does to his daughter.

-JADE&BECK-

Andre gave the lyrics to Jade and smiled, "How does it sound?"

"I think I can do that, Andre." She smirked happily. "Tonight. Tonight after school."

"I'll see you there." Andre said.

(After School)

Andre smile softly as Jade grab the mic, and she made eye contact with Beck. Andre knew right now he was seeing once in a life time.

"I remember being 7 years old,  
>Looking up to daddy,<br>With a weak smile on my face,  
>Asking is everything okay?<br>He looked down at me,  
>And said...<p>

When your older,  
>They'll all break your heart.<br>You'll think the pain,  
>Will be unbearable.<br>And nothing can be worse then this.

Forget it,  
>All they pain and heartbreak,<br>They will cause you.  
>Forget it,<br>I promise you,  
>Everything will be okay,<br>Cause at the end of the day,  
>Just forget it.<br>Oh, baby, forget it.

When you grow up,  
>You'll be happy,<br>And you'll be trusting,  
>You won't let anything get in your way,<br>Cuz your stronger than you think.

Forget it,  
>All they pain and heartbreak,<br>They will cause you.  
>Forget it,<br>I promise you,  
>Everything will be okay,<br>Cause at the end of the day,  
>Just forget it.<br>Oh, baby, forget it.

You'll travel through time,  
>Get in moods like you can't explain,<br>Some days you won't even look me in the eye.

I'll see you cry,  
>I'll see you hurt,<br>Some days we'll talk,  
>Some days we won't,<br>But in the end,  
>I'll be there for you,<br>Because your my little girl,  
>And I love you.<p>

Forget it,  
>All the pain and heartbreak,<br>They will cause you.  
>Forget it,<br>I promise you,  
>Everything will be okay,<br>Cause at the end of the day,  
>Forget it.<br>Oh, baby, just forget it."

Jade took her hands off the plain mic as she sang the last line. "But easier said then done."

Jade look to Beck, who smiled at her and whispered, "You've got talent."

She smiled and turned to Andre, "How was it?"

"You did it justice. I knew you would be perfect for the song." Andre smiled.

Jade stepped off the stage and embraced Beck into a hug then a kiss. Andre felt like he was let in a prative moment until Jade screamed, "Take a picture it last longer."

Andre smiled. "Thank you for doing the song...please, record it with me?"

"Yes." She answered right away. "Just let me ask you something."

"Sure..." Andre said a little bit scared as he looked and noticed that Beck was smirking.

"Why did you ask me to sing this song and not Tori?" Jade asked.

Beck held his girlfriend's hand tightly as he said warnliy, "Babe..."

"You have the better voice." He glanced at Beck, who smiled with thanks; then looked to Jade who smirked happily. "Her voice would be okay, but your voice is perfect for this song."

"Good." Jade said. And Andre knew in her own way, she said thanks.

-BADE&JADE-

The End(x

I hope you liked my one shot of Jade & Beck realtionship! Tell me whatcha think? Maybe I'll add a second part!


End file.
